


【崴来可漆】鸵鸟俱乐部（续）

by Fluffy_Kappa



Category: VOGUE5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Kappa/pseuds/Fluffy_Kappa
Summary: 水手服车终于上路。非常非常黄，但是不暴力。要素过多，或许是惊喜，但不保证人人爱吃。
Relationships: 崴来可漆
Kudos: 7





	【崴来可漆】鸵鸟俱乐部（续）

**Author's Note:**

> 水手服车终于上路。  
> 非常非常黄，但是不暴力。  
> 要素过多，或许是惊喜，但不保证人人爱吃。

那天通告结束以后几个饿鬼直接在外面找了个餐厅解决晚饭，酒过七旬哲宇忽然意识到桌上有些空落落。  
“豪哥刚才去厕所了。”邵浩帆边嚼嘴里的肉边含糊解答他的疑惑，他于是也想起来刚才温凯崴跟着豪哥尾巴说我也去趟洗手间的情景。  
“豪哥该不会是吃太多拉肚子了吧……”  
哲宇心想，再怎么着不可能两个人一起拉肚子，但是眼珠子一转还是决定保守秘密埋头吃饭。

漆志豪离座确实是为了去上厕所的，小解，不曾想这趟方便硬生生解了小半个小时。  
男厕所空的很，四下无人，漆志豪还没来得及挑个便池位就被凯崴生拽着进了后面一个隔间。他估疑这是要做什么，只见凯崴随身还带了一个小背包，反手锁门后从里头掏出来蓝白色一套衣服。  
是白天那套水手服。  
他寻思呱呱怎么把人家衣服顺走了，刚要开口才醒悟这事不对头。  
“把它换上。”最终是凯崴先开口，微微笑带着三分哄骗七分蛊惑。  
“等我上完厕所……”他最后仍做了小小的挣扎，但脸上的红晕马上被捕抓到。“不行，现在。”温凯崴把他逼到角落，低头朝他耳朵低声细语，“你明明比平时更有感觉。”  
“……好啦……”漆志豪咽了口水，低声回应。

“好了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
漆志豪穿好一身靛蓝色水手服，配一双长袜，双手和后背紧贴隔板墙站，头微微侧着看向地面，换下来的衣服被随意铺在马桶后面一个乘纸巾和香薰的长型黑石板台上。  
看见这一幕的温凯崴按捺不住得意的情绪，迫不及待贴近漆志豪，一手抵在隔板也侧头去咬他的耳朵。耳发被擦过，婆娑着温热的气息激起身下人阵阵轻微的颤抖，看着他身体下意识想往后退却被隔板挡住了动作，只得微微侧身，却让自己落入更加逼仄的空间，像被追捕的猎物落入机关，无处可逃。  
潮湿的舌扫过脸颊和耳廓，然后是牙齿的触感，或轻或重不平整地碾压柔软的耳垂，像是要撬开滴水的番茄。“嗯哈……”  
“不要发出声音哦。”温凯崴坏笑着轻声说，因为燥热，唾液、牙齿和嘴唇摩擦的声音在漆志豪的耳边异常清晰。  
“我知道……”是带着些颤抖、强忍着平复呼吸、哑着喉咙的声音，漆志豪说这句话毫无说服力。但温凯崴似乎也并非真的在意回答，最后一个字话音没落他的手就摸进了水手服上衣，顺着人儿那纤细却覆有一层薄薄肌肉的腰蜿蜒向上。漆志豪不惧寒，平日总穿着薄而轻盈的上衣，衣摆就全被他塞进裤腰里，衬得那一段腰极细，他忍不住看，心想自己一双手就能把人圈满。实际上是圈不满的，要完全圈住太勉强，但他留恋那种触感，轻抚、摩挲，手指徐徐往上爬，一直触到胸肉才感觉稍稍有些丰满，他像揉面一样揉搓着漆志豪的乳肉，手指划过硬挺的乳尖噗的一下，乳头被压下去又弹起来，引来身下人一声惊呼和越发急促的呼吸。  
漆志豪攀着温凯崴的肩膀，胯间被他用大腿抵着，仰头受着对方攻城略地般的亲吻，柔软温暖的口腔被肆无忌惮地侵略，黏液打发纠缠模拟着性器交合的声音，下面的欲望却得不到疏解，漆志豪难耐地扭动腰肢濒临绝望。  
“……嗯，摸，摸一下我……”  
穿着水手服的人儿就像高中班级里最乖顺清纯的学生，如果他眼睛里没有这一汪春水和过于明显的意乱情迷的话，如果他不是上面和下面都湿漉漉地磨蹭着渴求安慰的话。  
“摸哪里？”温凯崴短暂地放开对方的嘴唇。  
“……下面……”漆志豪皱起眉心，咬咬牙说到。  
“摸哪里？不好好说清楚我怎么知道。”他故意使坏，要把漆志豪逼得掉眼泪求饶才好。  
漆志豪一双眼红红的渗着泪水和情欲，他想瞪温凯崴一眼好拿些谈判的筹码，却是实实在在被欺负得过分了，双手被温凯崴扣紧在一边，模样只显得委屈和楚楚可怜，开口时声音抖得厉害，“……摸，摸摸我的，鸡鸡……”  
温凯崴听见他哥哥讨好的声音下体硬得过分，立马让漆志豪面向抽水马桶双手撑着石板台边缘，换成了一个后入的姿势。他站稳了，左手扶着人细腰，右手捞起靛蓝色的裙摆隔着内裤去安慰漆志豪早已挺立的性器，边摸边笑：“女孩子怎么会有鸡鸡喔？漆志豪你很奇怪欸……”  
虽然嘴上不饶人，手上却很卖力，他就着一手的黏腻上下撸动，手指撩拨冠状沟，又在顶端轻轻刺戳铃口，摸得漆志豪一阵阵酥麻，双腿发软。  
“……哈，啊嗯……”呻吟声一浪高过一浪，漆志豪的声音本来就娇细，如今高八度的音调更加甜腻诱人，在卫生间里引起不小的回音反过来又刺激了漆志豪支离破碎的羞耻心。  
这还不是最要命的，被温凯崴抓住性器时漆志豪才意识到不对，他本来就是要来上厕所的，至今憋了不短的时间，这样被人有技巧地刺激，想排尿的冲动好几次快要打败他的忍耐力。最后一波快感来临时一阵颤栗和酥麻窜上头顶，漆志豪感觉脑袋变得一片空白，“……嗯哈，不要了，凯崴，不要了！”他更加用力夹紧了双腿想要躲过这一波尿意。但此时此刻凯崴只会认为他说不要就是想要，依然隔着布料在尿道口搓揉。  
“……要尿了，尿……”漆志豪急哭了伸手要去脱内裤，温凯崴终于停了手，不过是为了制止漆志豪，“不可以自己……”  
“……啊啊，啊……”  
来不及了。  
一阵细细的暖流淌进内裤里，有些被布料吸收有些顺着大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，滚烫的眼泪也跟着簌簌滑落。刚才慌乱之中凯崴其实并没有听清他讲了什么，如今才反应过来赶紧帮他把性器拿出来释放。  
漆志豪在他怀里抖得厉害，不知是因为高潮还是失禁的缘故，颤栗和眼泪一波接一波。看着凯崴伸出手来在给自己把尿，他只好攥着裙摆，抽抽噎噎地从嘴里突出个把字，“……脏……”  
凯崴侧过头轻轻吻着他的头发和脸庞安慰他哥哥，“不脏。”  
他嫌丢脸，漆志豪尿完还在抽抽噎噎地哭，脸上一片旖旎，都26岁了还被年纪小5岁的小男友摸到失禁。  
凯崴忍着下面突突的涨痛给漆志豪脱了内裤，前后仔仔细细拿纸巾给他擦干净，完事了站起来，又轻轻柔柔地安慰了一个吻，极认真地盯着漆志豪的眼睛说：“不丢脸。”见漆志豪嚼着泪呆呆望着他，又补充：“你不要哭啦……”  
此时的漆志豪脱去了内裤和一边长袜，穿着轻薄的水手服衬衣和皱掉的百褶裙，蹬着一双帆布鞋伫立在那儿显得前所未有的单薄。  
温凯崴就把他直直地抱入怀里，从肩膀环抱住对方，哑着嗓子瓮声瓮气地说：“是我的错，喜欢看你哭时候的样子，喜欢看你害羞但还跟我接吻的样子，喜欢看你在我怀里发抖的样子，还有你刚刚和现在的样子……都是我的恶趣味啦，豪哥还是很可爱啊，啊，我是说，很帅气的啦。”  
漆志豪把脸上的眼泪尽数往温凯崴身上蹭，毛茸茸的脑袋在他胸口一点一点的，让温凯崴看到了一丝丝能哄好的希望。  
“……如果豪哥累了，我们就回去吧。”

漆志豪已经不哭了，但他低头看了一眼，发现温凯崴的裤裆依然硬挺得明显。  
还笑着说累了就回去……  
沉默良久，他终于低声说：“……把后面的做完再走吧。”  
“……啊？”这回轮到温凯崴发蒙了，“……你可以吗……”

这次温凯崴老老实实规规矩矩不敢再玩什么花样了，他从包里拿出润滑和套子，漆志豪依旧双手撑在石板台上，屁股向后翘着弯曲成好看的弧度，裙摆往上一收就露出皙白的臀肉。温凯崴伸出一只手指认真给人儿做润滑，高潮过一次的身体更加柔软放松，他很快扩张到两只手指、三只……  
“……嗯，可以了……”漆志豪也有些难耐，回过头示意。  
凯崴将性器不疾不徐地推进，直到被完全接纳包容。开始时缓慢地抽动形成一种节奏，漆志豪一如既往地有忍耐力，接受他在短时间内加快的节奏，额头很快覆了一层汗，温凯崴心疼，换着角度去戳他的敏感点，也不难找，漆志豪的身体他熟悉得很，狭窄空间里的呼吸声很快跟着加速。  
外面突然传来开门声，然后是哒哒哒的皮鞋声。他们这才想起来，虽然时间不早了，餐厅里依然有些客人，不如说没有人才是奇怪的。  
温凯崴的动作停了一瞬，漆志豪下意识捂住嘴巴，心里盼望着外面那人不要发现隔间里有两双脚，然后便是哗啦啦水落入便池的声音。  
温凯崴换回缓慢的节奏去冲撞漆志豪的敏感点，一子下退出来只剩乌龟在里头，缓缓带出些穴内的粉肉，一下子进到最深处，郑而重之地贴紧，带动他的细腰一前一后地摇摆。  
外面那人解决完正在洗手，漆志豪心痛如擂鼓，光是忍住不出声就花费了太多力气，双腿几乎站不住。凯崴又一个贴合，突然控制不好力度撞在臀肉上起了小小的波浪，细微地“啪”了一声，身下人止不住颤抖，前端渗出些许黏液。  
外面的流水声跟着停了下来，空气一阵沉默。  
温凯崴将漆志豪整个人捞起来贴着自己胸膛，一手给人捂紧嘴巴，一手束着囊袋根部防止射精。他自己也忍得难受，只敢小幅度地抽插，不曾想手上一阵湿润，是漆志豪又被激哭了，他向前挺起胸脯身体扭成一张弓，呼吸越来越急促。  
外面终于又传来一阵走路而后关门的声音，温凯崴放开了动作，在漆志豪身体里大开大合地抽插，臀肉被拍打的声音啪啪作响，他依然捂着对方的嘴巴也依然给他束缚着性器根部。漆志豪当真比平日敏感，闷闷地呜咽着流泪，越是被束缚着压抑着就越颤抖得厉害，要叫温凯崴往死里肏才好。他其实已经要到高潮了，恨温凯崴锁着他射精的阀门让他在濒临崩溃的快感中浮沉，他想叫凯崴放他射精却挣扎不出来，只好用后穴绞着凯崴的阳具抗议。凯崴得了趣，越发积极地在他后穴里抽插碾压，每一次都撞进最深处好看到漆志豪的小腹被撞得微微隆起。直至快感一波高过一波，凯崴终于放开手，看漆志豪抖着身子射出一股股白液沾了自己一身一脚，穴里阵阵痉挛又叫他大喘一口气接着往情人的后穴灌进浓稠的爱意——尽管隔着套子。

水手服和内裤叠好统统塞进小背包，出隔间门之前漆志豪脸上仍然一塌糊涂，红晕和泪痕随时准备将刚才那场翻云覆雨广而告之。  
凯崴把自己的卫衣脱了下来换给漆志豪，“你穿我这件帽衫，到了外面把帽子扣上。”然后带着他溜出厕所，溜出了餐厅，一直溜到漆黑空旷的夜里。  
漆志豪疑惑，劝他赶紧回去。  
“……我不想其他人看到你这样……”  
“……看得出来吗？”漆志豪歪歪头接受了他的建议。  
当然看得出来啊，你个大红番茄。  
温凯崴不语，趁他歪着头，趁夜色无垠，凑到那帽子里面快速地亲了一吻。  
然后俩人手碰手，堪堪勾得住手指，就这么走了一路。

回来的时候俩人手里各提着一袋饮料。  
“我说你俩去那么久呢，上完厕所溜去买奶茶啦。”  
“又喝这么甜的东西，豪哥你脸不要啦？”  
“哦对，我都不能喝甜的，我的队员心里都没有我！呜呜呜呜。”哲宇和斑马见人就开始打趣。  
“你戏好多欸！”  
漆志豪笑了，从袋子里掏出一个大杯摆到哲宇面前，“这是哲宇的无糖四季春茶。”  
“然后这是邵浩帆的，还有这些，大家分了。”他俩一一把饮料抽出来摆到桌上。

谎得圆好了。


End file.
